


Fly Me To The Moon

by Kitkat3600



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, idk this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat3600/pseuds/Kitkat3600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave meets some dork on a plane who's scared of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

Your flight was about thirty minutes late due to the recent bad weather, so you sat with your back against the wall of the inner city airport, doodling on a napkin and humming. You tapped the pen against your leg in impatience. You were pretty anxious to get home away from your alcoholic aunt and your lunatic cousin, not to mention the snow. You weren’t exactly used to it, living in Texas and all.   
Your name is Dave Strider, and boy you can’t wait to get home.   
Although you aren’t really expecting a warm welcome from your older brother and technical guardian, you’re pretty sure his quiet way of doing things will be a nice change of pace from the Lalonde family’s ways of witty sarcasm and passive aggressive threats.   
A gaze over your shoulder revealed two things; it was still snowing, and that boy was still talking with the man you assumed to be his father. They both had similar soft blue eyes and practically the same nose, although the older man’s face was partially hidden by a white fedora. The older man wore quite a lot of white, actually, but his son wore a blue shirt and khakis. They made an intriguing pair, in their plain sort of way. You smiled softly, then turned back around before they could notice you staring. Not that they would see your eyes through your sunglasses, of course. You keep forgetting them for some reason.   
A pleasant female voice over the intercom reported that your flight would be boarding soon, so you grabbed your backpack and stuffed your pen back into your pocket. Finally. You weren’t usually one to complain, but it had been a damn while. You walked to the end of the line of people waiting to board, and eventually had your ticket scanned by a pretty girl in a crisp uniform.   
“Thank you ma’am.” You were surprised to hear your slow Texan accent come out so profoundly, but she must have thought it was cute or something, so she smiled.   
“No problem.” She said with a grin.

Incredulously, you happened to be seated next to the boy with the blue eyes you may or may not have been spying on earlier. He gripped the armrests with a frantic unease. You noticed his eyes darting around the crowded seats behind his glasses more than a few times.   
You rested your hand lightly on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, but turned to look at you.  
You could barely keep from smiling. This kid was scared out of his mind. “First time flying?”  
He let out a nervous laugh, his eyes tracing a line from your knee to his. “Yeah. How could you tell?”  
“Dude. You’ve been freaking out since you sat down.”  
He looked down a bit more, not meeting your gaze. “Oh. I guess I didn’t notice.”  
There was an empty silence between you both for a minute, but then you extended your hand sharply. “I’m Dave, by the way.”  
He grasped your hand with hesitant warmth and shook it. “John.”  
There was a few minutes of mutual silence, then your heard a nasally man’s voice that seemed to have a bit of a lisp to it.   
“This is your captain speaking. We’ll be taking off for San Antonio shortly. The estimated flight time will be blah blah blah…”  
His voice trailed off in your mind. John had a strange way of rubbing his hands together, and it had sort of grabbed your attention. Which was sort of weird. You took a deep breath and set your eyes straight ahead. It wasn’t going to be a long flight. Just get it over with, and you can go home.   
The plane starts moving slowly down the runway, not much to notice. John, however, is shaking like a leaf.   
But then the plane lurches suddenly, and John yelps and grabs your arm, clutching on for dear life. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s mumbling something to himself again and again, something that sounds an awful lot like “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die…”  
Now at this point you’re not exactly sure if this guy is serious. He could very easily be pranking you or something, but this kid looked terrified. So you decided to just go with it.  
“Hey man, it’s all good, you’re going to be fine, it’s going to be fine.”  
Is he crying?  
“Oh gosh, come on it’s okay, no reason to get upset.” A large part of you wanted to be sort of pissed with this guy. First, he grabbed your arm like your were his god damn mom, and now he’s blubbering like a baby. But a bigger part of you is having a hard time not finding him very attractive. So you let him stay.

It’s about five minutes later and you’re well into the air, but John is still clutching your arm.   
“Alright. John. Get off me.”   
He immediately jumped back, wiping his hands on his shorts nervously. “Sorry.”  
He won’t meet your eyes, and you don’t expect him to. What a dork. You reach into your bag at your side and pull out a notebook, doodling on the tray table idly. Mostly the silly, poorly drawn comics that you had thumbtacked to your wall back home. About halfway through the second panel, you happened to notice John casually looking over your shoulder, but you didn’t really mind. Rose watched you draw sometimes.  
John eventually got bored, and he pulled out a book. You didn’t catch the title, but it was thick and brown hued, probably a textbook.  
“So,” you said slowly, “What brings you to Texas?”  
You hadn’t exactly planned to ask that question, but you had certainly wanted to talk, so you could work with it.   
He cleared his throat quietly. “Funeral, unfortunately. My grandma.”  
Oh. “That’s a shame. Going alone?”  
He nodded, more to himself than you. “Yep. My dad couldn’t get off work. He said he had always wanted me to meet her, so I guess now I’ll get a chance.”  
He chuckles softly, but his smile falters.  
At least he’s not crying.

You both eventually fall into silence, him reading and you doodling. It’s nice. You’ve never been one for lengthy conversations, and now is no different. You turn your head to look out of the window, and smile softly and the rays of orange alighting the puffy clouds just out of reach. It says heat and warmth and home, a sky of fire.   
John’s silhouette is lit in the blood orange rays streaming into the cabin. They glint off his soft blue eyes, and for not the first time today, you have to stop and stare. He’s gorgeous. His quiet panic; his curious, childlike eyes; how he is light, in of himself.  
Gorgeous.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He says softly.   
“Sure is,” you say with your eyes locked to his.   
“We don’t get sunsets like that in Seattle.” He says, almost jokingly.  
“Sure don’t,” you say, gazing down at his hands.  
But then he turns to look at you, and the moment is gone.  
“So. I don’t think I ever asked. Why are you heading to Texas?”   
It takes a moment for the question to register, and you blink dumbly at him once or twice, but then you snap out of it. “Oh. Home. I live just outside of Houston.”  
He nods. “That makes sense. You seemed antsy to get there.”

But after a few minutes, the sunset fades into a deep, startling midnight blue, dotted with white pinpoints of light. It’s pretty to look at, but you’ve never really been one for stargazing. John drifts off to sleep, snoring lightly. He’s sort of cute when he sleeps. Alright, really cute. He looks a lot younger, but he can’t be less than 18.  
Gorgeous.  
You gingerly take the book he was reading earlier, and flip it over to read the cover.   
Colonel Sassacre’s Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery read the cover in faded pink and gold lettering.  
What the shit. Daunting was right. It was about five pounds and as thick as a large-print bible. It appeared to be a really big, elaborate joke book, with a few magic tricks thrown in for good measure.   
You laughed softly, and put the book back down. What a funny kid.   
You went back to doodling, keeping an eye on him as casually as you could. There couldn’t be more than thirty minutes away from the ground, so you began to get all your stuff together so you wouldn’t be scrambling to find everything later. You thought about waking John, but he just looked so peaceful.   
Suddenly, the entire plane went dark.  
A woman screamed from somewhere in the back, and a young boy called out for his mom. Everyone seemed to register somewhere on a scale of mildly disgruntled to panic attack.   
I guess it’s good John is still asleep, otherwise he would probably be crying again.   
As soon as you thought it, John’s eyes shot open. You could see whatever little light was left in the cabin reflected off them, and you couldn’t help but get lost for a minute.  
Gorgeous.  
“Dave. Dave. Where the hell are you.” His voice was frantic and just a bit too loud. His voice then sank to a whisper. “Oh shit. I’m dead. We crashed. I’m totally a ghost.”  
You couldn’t help but sigh in exasperation, a smile playing on the corners of your mouth. “You’re not dead, dude. You’re fine. I think we just lost the lights. No big deal.”  
A minute later, you heard some shuffling and muffled swearing from the cockpit. There was a moment of static on the intercom, then you heard a screechy man’s voice.  
“ALRIGHT EVERYBODY CALM THE F- HECK DOWN.” You could tell he was having a hard time keeping the instructions G-rated, but the message got across, and everyone settled into their seats.  
“Thanks. Now is everyone accounted for?”  
There was a short chorus of yeses.   
“Great. We lost power in the lights, but it should be back soon. We’ll get to San Antonio pretty soon. Just stay in your seats, alright?”  
There was some murmuring about having to use the bathroom, but otherwise it was rather quiet. Quiet except for the sound of John’s teeth chattering, that is. He was probably going to bite through his tongue at that rate.  
You eyed his hand, clenched around the end of the armrest, with a longing you didn’t care to understand.   
Hold his hand, dumbass.   
You winced slightly, and did just that. His hand was rather cold, and he jumped when you touched him, but gosh was it nice. He seemed to relax and bit.   
“Dave?” His voice sounded quizzical, if not a bit surprised.  
Oh shit. He was going to freak out again. Why did you even do that?  
“Uh, hi John.”  
He stared at you for a minute, then grinned. “You like me, don’t you?”  
This can’t be happening. Nope, you’re still in bed, freezing your ass off in Seattle.   
“Dave. I’m sorry, that was weird. Here.” He gingerly took the pen from your pocket, and scribbled something on your hand in the dark.   
The rest of the plane ride is in complete silence. You fucked up. You don’t dare look at your hand. 

In about fifteen minutes, you’re on the ground and waiting to get off the plane, John a few steps in front of you. He’s fidgeting a lot, like he was before.   
Suddenly, he turns around, facing you. He’s quite a bit shorter than you, you notice with nervous fondness. He has a look of determination on his face like nothing else. “Sorry about this, beforehand. Just something I need to do.”  
His arms wrap around you in a tight hug, and it only takes you a second to hug back. Maybe you didn’t fuck up completely.   
John lets go after a few seconds, grabs his bag, and practically skips off the plane.   
You look down at your hand.   
Call me you dork! :B  
And there, below it, is a phone number. 

The End


End file.
